Jim, a story of a cabin boy
by flipper887
Summary: This story is about a unlikly character named Kayla (13) and how she meets Jim (17). This story is about Kayla's and Jim's adventure to Treasure Planet, with danger and adventure around every corner Kayla's and Jim's limits are pushed. I dont own anything eccept for Kayla. Please message me or leave a review, I will add more chapters as I go on. Please read.
1. Chapter 1

I got your Mr. Mop and Mrs. Bucket Jim growled as he mopped the deck, it was supposed to be the adventure of a life time, but Jim was swabbing the deck busting tables, it after all was _his_ map. Jim had been mopping for quite some time when he noticed a group of three men whispering urgently, they then suddenly stopped and nudged each other and said to Jim "what are you looking at weirdo" yay weirdo they said, Jim rolled his eyes as a great big red thing shoved him aside and said "watch it twerp" Jim turned around and continued to mop just as a great big spider thing with crab claws climbed down the mast and hissed "cabin boy should learn to mind his own business… Jim smirked and said "why got something to hide bright eyes" at this point the giant red bug thing grabbed Jim by the neck and pinned against the mast pole and said any last words cabin boy?! Yah why don't you learn to breath out of your nose bright eyes Jim taunted with the lack of air he became dizzy, just then a little girl (the youngest on the ship, she was taking her father's spot on the ship who couldn't make it) grabbed Mrs. Mop and beat ol' bright eyes in the head with it and shouted "leave him alone you big bully" the bug thing turned his attention to her dropping Jim and picked her up by the ankle and shook her, Jim had never talked to her before or even payed much attention to her, he looked at her she had a smear of dirt on her face she wore a red striped oversized shirt, olive green cargo pants with huge pockets and a pair of red sneakers (what us earthlings call converse) and a long blond braid slipped out of her shirt, she looked young no older than 13 years old.. She was hanging there for a few minor seconds when Mr. Arrow came on board and shouted "DROOP THAT CHILD " as he did she was about to land on her head but Jim reached out and grabbed her before she hit the (no longer clean) deck. If I so much as hear that you men are brawlin' I will throw you in the brig for the remainder of the trip, you hear me men?! Now get back to work Mr. Arrow's voice echoed around in the silent evening air. Jim looked at the girl and picked back up the mop and continued to mop He looked up and said thanks. The girl thought and said why, Your welcome and thank you… for catching me she picked up a stray rag and dipped it in Mr. Bucket and rubbed it on the deck helping Jim, so you're a human too asked the girl Jim smiled and said so that's what I'm told. Me to the girl exclaimed, you're the first won I've met except for dad and well I guess mom… What's your name kid, asked Jim surveying her from behind his brown hair. Oh that's easy she spoke I'm Kayla, Kayla Carson and your…I'm Jim, Jim spoke adding a yawn. The stars twinkled above it was beautiful Kayla helped Jim swab the deck all night until Mr. Silver came up but by this time Kayla was fast asleep in the corner she'd fallen asleep working the rag still in her balled up hands Mr. Silver looked at her and said who's the young lass. Jim looked up and said oh that's uhh Kayla she is replacing her father because he- couldn't make it, silver rubbed his chin and said what does she do on board? Well, Jim spoke I think she's too little and weak to do anything so they have her walk around and help whoever needs it I think… Mr. Silver said after a silence I heard you got in a fight earlier. Yah well Kayla saved me, silver raised an eyebrow and said brave little lass insent she same as you Jimbo and next time learn to pick ya fights more carefully, dint your pap ever teach ya to? Kayla then woke up and said wha… oh sorry I musta fallen asleep, sorry. its ok Jim said, silver but in and said it's been a big first day, you two better get some sleep both of you go on. Kayla smiled the journey was going to be a fun one and besides she already had made a friend even if he was 17 and Kayla was winds on the atherium were quiet and Jim thought maybe this trip was going to be a lot harder than it was cracked up to be even with his "helper".


	2. the truth of Kayla

Jim's knees were raw, he'd been knelling on the deck for hours scrubbing the floor, his fingers were raw and scabby, his back was stiff, and he hadn't had a shower in days. But this was nothing compared to what Kayla was used to. The ship was a relief to be on, considering she got food every day and water, she had folks looking after her and she felt almost…needed.

It was a peaceful day Jim was peeling barnacles off the ship, Kayla had even helped after she had washed the dishes in the kitchen in Kayla's opinion it was fun she had tied a harness to her waist, around her legs and through her belt loops. She managed to scrape a barnacle off as often as Jim peeled off about four or five. Jim had wondered what had happened to Kayla's parents once he had asked her but she got a spaced off look on her face and said well nothing, I hope. Jim could detect the same look he'd had when his father left, yes Kayla had had a bad pass to like Jim but she was younger, less aware of the world, in a way helpless but at the same time entirely helpful… Kayla took pleasure in scrapping the last barnacle of the ship she rolled it between her finger tips and smiled as she threw it down and she watched it fall and fall and fall until it disappeared into a speck, like pepper. Jim seemed proud as he patted the ship and said good work, I'm starving. Jim and Kayla continued to work with Silver and each outer all around the ship when they thought that they've done every possible chore ol' Silver would think of a new one. It wasn't always work, sometimes Jim got to go on the solar boats (which were like a smaller version of the big solar ship). They'd ride around for hours till people started to worry. Jim as silver always said was a flower waiting to bloom. Kayla wanted to be a flower in bloom Kayla dint want to find herself she felt that she was she and that dint matter she was herself and she surly wasn't lost, but she knew that like Jim who was finding himself more and more every day was a lost soul that hasn't flourished but like everyone it at some point would bloom.

One night Kayla woke up in a fright what if her mission her point of this trip was useless the truth was she wasn't therefor the gold or treasure she was looking for her father, he had disappeared one morning Kayla looked for him for hours, Kayla had woken up with no food she'd been hungry for days she called for him the first thing she noticed as that all the money out of the jar was gone it wasn't much but it meant food… the pipe on the fireplace was also gone along with the solar boat, his shoes, the old leather suitcase, an old pair of shoes and grey socks plus every last unripe and ripen vegetable in the garden was gone and every last crumb in the pantry. ~ Kayla walked on board of the ship there was only one other person up there, a weird chubby man with a face on his stomach who was keeping watch on deck. Kayla walked to the stern and looked out lost in thought. "how could this be my purpose Lord" she asked looking up at the sky above her, I'm meant for more than what my father has said I was for, this is my chance, this ship this journey Lord don't let me screw it up …. Then a voice from behind brought her back

"Couldn't sleep either eh" Jim asked?

"No, this weird fartie guy kept farting all in my face or whatever you want to call that noise he makes" Kayla exclaimed and it wasn't a lie because he _did_ keep waking her up…

"Well Jim said the best thing to do when that happens is to put cotton or fabric in your ears" he smiled

"Jim Kayla said what if the ship never makes it to treasure planet what if we get lost or something, what if I never find my dad!"

"Your dad"

Kayla had said too much and she knew it but she continued "he left not too long ago and took everything that was worth anything he took all the money, food, silver spoons, everything Jim… I came onboard to find him! He always talked about (she pulled out a hand drawn map out of her pocket, it had many of the ships pit stops circled) some of these planets and I think that maybe at one of the pit stops I can find him…

Jim raised an eyebrow and before he said anything Kayla reached out and hugged him tears streaming down her face she shut her eyes tight, Jim felt strange but they had known each other for a little over a month…Jim reached out and hugged the crying child back "its ok" he spoke as calmly as he could Jim knew that Kayla mise well be catching the wind in her hands then finding an ignorant man in all of the planets… Jim put an arm around Kayla and guided her back towards the cabin acting as an older brother more than anything, telling her to get some sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 the ship has gone super nova

Kayla sighed, she'd been polishing the captain's chairs and tables all day, not that it was better than dishes but… Kayla was tired of working for the past two and all she'd been doing was busting tables, washing clothes, scrubbing and mopping the deck and many other tasks. Yet Kayla did not complain. Jim hadn't even been around to keep Kayla Company; lately he'd been off with Silver, learning from him, what he himself was never taught. Kayla polished the furniture until it shined like the golden sun itself. She had overtime developed a technique to polishing the furniture. First apply polish to a rag then rub in little circles then dry with another rag if needed. After the longest time of pure silence there was Suddenly a great big bump causing Kayla to bump several inches into the air and fall back down rather hard on the sleek floor the polish also sprang into the air and back down spilling all over the floor… Captain Amelia said "what in blue blazes" before standing up and rushing out of her office, Kayla following quickly in her footsteps the deck was absolute madness, men running around everywhere shouting orders and wondering what to do.

"Captain Amelia" suddenly shouted the star Plumusa, it's… Gone SUPER NOVA"

Captain Amelia stared at him with horror before saying

"Tie up the sails men" captain Amelia shouted as she rushed away to help the men put life lines on and you get us away from here ASAP"

Just then Jim appeared from below deck in a sweat saying "what's happening we felt the bang"?

Kayla stared in his eyes, scared; she was not very helpful in situations like this

"The ship, it's gone super nova" she gasped

Jim's eyes widened then he jostled her hair and said "I'm going to help, I don't think you should be around its too dangerous up here for a kid your size."

Kayla frowned and firmly said back "I'm not staying anywhere Jim, I'm going to help too!"

Together they ran to the life lines, Jim tied the rope around his waist and secured it along with the others then he ran to help secure the sails. Kayla looked around there was no extra life line for Kayla, Jim would've given her his but he was already gone, besides she'd never accept it anyway.

"Heck with it" thought Kayla as she climbed the twisting ropes up to the sails." I'm just as fine as anyone with one"

Comets flew through the air right pass the ship. The scene was very dangerous Kayla listened to orders just as everyone else her arms hurt and she couldn't tie a knot very well but Kayla managed just as everyone else. The ship was being pulled violently towards the center of the danger, It was… it was developing into a, a- Black Hole!

"OH No"! Kayla shouted! "Were being sucked in"

Just then the ship swerved to avoid an upcoming asteroid, the ship swerved and Kayla lost her balance and fell of the mast through the air, she continued to fall until a stray arm reached and grasped her quickly, she looked up, it was Jim, he had saved Kayla from falling into space where she would've kept falling, falling and falling forever… but Jim had saved her… Jim pulled Kayla up on to the deck and took off his life line and tied it around Kayla's waist first Kayla protested but Jim gave her a "NO WAY, YOU BETTER KEEP THIS ON " look and hugged her tightly, He would not let her fall, not today not ever…

Just then Captain Amelia shouted "put down the sails"!

Mr. Arrow echoed her orders to every man around the crew shouted things like "have you lost your bloomin' mind eh?! It then got very dark deep voice was no longer shouting. The blackness everywhere, made one be brave… Then suddenly a great big Whoosh and a great big wave popped the crew out of the black hole and sent the ol' ship flying away from the black hole into the safety around them. They were safe the fast scene had started and ended so quickly Kayla was rather shocked!

Captain Amelia panted and whipped her brow then smiled and said "very well crew let's get this great big lug as far away from that black dep't as possible, Very well back to work" she was about to walk away when she stopped firmly and turned around saying to Silver

"And by the way your cabin boy did a bang up job securing those life lines Silver you should be proud….Mr. Arrow is everyone accounted for? There was a long silence

"Mr. Arrow"?

Captain Amelia Repeated looking around. Just then stepped forward saying

"He was thrown overboard ma'am, his lifeline was not secure" he said

The silence was broken by Jim who said "No! I, I checked them all, I swear! Jim rushed over to the beam where they were all tied and he shouted "I did"

captain Amelia turned away and said

"Mr. Arrow was an extraordinary sailor and he knew the risk, as do we all…" she began to say something else but she simply turned away and walked towards her office. Kayla stayed behind then she realized that she never finished polishing the furniture and she dashed up the stairs and held the door open for Captain Amelia.

What is it Mrs. Carson she asked looking at Kayla with a very sad look.

"I" Kayla began "never finished the furniture"

Captain Amelia smiled and said "yes, of course, I could use some company"

Kayla talked and cleaned with the captain for a couple of hours; the polish had spilled over the floor during all the ruckus, causing Kayla to wipe it all up with her Tee-shirt.

When Kayla left she felt dizzy from smelling all the polish, seeing that everybody had gone to bed she found her chance to go to her favorite hide-out on the stern of the ship. When she arrived however she found Jim in it. Kayla saw his sorrow in his face she walked to him and sat next to him and leaned on his side, saying "it sure is beautiful isn't it"

"What is" Jim asked after a long pause to consider the matter, he put his arm around Kayla in a brotherly sisterly kind of way.

"Life said Kayla" "no matter what you do you can always depend on life," "You know" said Kayla "You only live once."

Jim felt all of his sadness and regret for Mr. Arrow disappeared Kayla was right you do only live once, and this was Jim's chance, he mustn't waste it.

Together they sat under the night stars in Kayla's favorite hidey place, lonely and sad as ever they sat needing each other as an infant needs its mother or how a family needs money. Together they sat under the stars listening to the empty galaxy around them.


	4. Chapter 4 the pit-stop

**Many thanks to doggielicker123, mooncacher99, maggiemoos99, Xiaolin shadow fan 12345, and captainameilagirl, for all of your reviews, support, messages and emails they have made me more of a better writer. Thanks. Next chapter coming soon. Don't forget to comment! :D**

Kayla put on her cleanest shirt, it was their last pit-stop and Kayla was waiting nervously, they would stay there for a Day and a half. She never felt as much pressure to find her father as she did there. She watched as the driver steered the ship into the boating dock, Kayla was among the first off the ship unlike Jim Kayla dint have to help load the ship with more cargo. But Kayla got to go explore, but she never did, she always asked around for her father because she was going to find him no matter what…

Jim followed Kayla down the dock on to the cobbled street, and then he asked her "do you want to go gets something to eat"?

Kayla thought and said "don't you have to go re-load the ship",

"Nope" said Jim I get to hang this time.

Kayla dint want to tell Jim no, but she had too…

"No Jim, I can't go I got to do something else" Said Kayla

"What" he retorted back,

Kayla sighed then hesitated before exclaiming "remember me saying that I had to find my father? Well it's the last stop and well Jim, I gotta try….

Jim shut his eyes and rubbed his face with his hand as if what she said was too stupid for him to understand. After a silence Jim said,

"Geeze Kayla"! "I don't understand you sometimes, why do you think you're going to find your father, he left you"

The words hit Kayla like stones, cutting her deep she was stunned, he did not have faith that she would find him!? She felt herself madden she narrowed her eyes and said

"What do you mean I'm not going to find him",

There was no wait this time Jim mumbled something to himself then said

"Kayla, come on!? You need get over him, he left you! He's never coming back!? Why can't you understand that?"

Jim felt as though he had crushed all of her dreams…

A single tear welled up in Kayla's eyes,

"Jim, have you ever wondered what was going to happen after this trip is over? You'll go back to your parents and be fine, but I'll have no were to go, I'll go to my abandoned house that has no water, food, lights or, or money I'll starve and nobody would notice, I'd be by myself helpless" shouted Kayla!

"NO, Kayla that wouldn't happen with or without you father" he said

"How do you know" Kayla shouted

"I just do he said I know these things and I also know he's never going to comeback"

"Yes he is, and I'll prove it" Kayla shouted back hating Jim with every part of her brain,

"Get real" he replied "think of what you're saying"!

"You don't understand" Kayla shouted "he loved me"!

At this point she turned to run but Jim caught her wrist and said

"No, you can't run away from your problems!"

Kayla tugged and tugged to try to free Jim's grip until she finally freed herself. She ran down the street, her hair wiped behind her, tears running down her cheek .she ran and ran her feet pounding the ground one after another "how could he" she thought after everything…. Kayla's heart raced she was running so very fast suddenly Kayla tripped on her shoe lace and she banged the ground with her face, her cheek was cut she lifted her hand to her face and felt blood, her fingers were red and it dripped all over the ground, she glimpsed behind herself and saw Jim through the crowd, he was becoming closer and closer to her. Kayla jumped up, flakes of blood trailing behind her, not caring Kayla ran away and led herself into a small jumble of trees, in them was a cabin she ran to the door one thing was for sure it was abandon. she kicked the door many times shouting like a night in battle with every kick. The door gave in and she entered, there was a plank of wood on the floor she picked it up and through it across the room shouting every curse word that her mind possessed she grabbed a handkerchief out of her pocket, the one she carried everywhere with her, the one that had belonged to her mother…. She looked at its embroidered edges and placed it on her cheek cleaning up the rapidly gushing blood. She glanced around on a wicker chair nearby there was a blanket (a moldy blanket) she put it around her shoulders and lied on the hard floor holding back the tears, lighting a small fire in the stone fire place and falling asleep.

"Kayla" shouted Jim he wondered through the village looking for Kayla it was night time now, Jim had earlier returned to the ship but had gone back out looking for Kayla He had been a jerk to her and he knew it. He wandered through the un-filmier streets shouting for Kayla and each time there had been no response he was feeling nervous. He then walked to the end of the street and there was a small patch of trees he entered them feeling a bit uneasy for only a true brave person could go into these woods Jim thought taking his mind off the situation for there could be witches or kidnappers he smiled to himself feeling as though he were a kid again… then quite suddenly a cabin appeared a light flickered in the window he ran up the steps, the door which was rotten had been kicked upon many times. Jim's breath became ragged he glanced in the window and there was Kayla sleeping on the floor. He ran inside and knelt next to Kayla. He looked at her, her cheek was swollen and deeply cut, and he shook her and whispered

"Wake up Kayla",

Kayla opened her eyes and looked around it was Jim; she looked at him and backed up towards the wall and said what do you want?

"I thought you thought I was a stupid kid" she said crossly

"No" whispered Jim "I was wrong Kayla, and I'm sorry"

Kayla looked at Jims face and cried

"Then why? Why did you say that?"

She turned her back to him and looked out the window,

Jim walked closer to Kayla and put a hand on Kayla's shoulder and turned her around he said calmly

"because when I was your age, my father left me and my mom, I've forgotten what it was like to think he was coming back, and since mine never did I assume that Dads never come back, even though they do, if that makes since…",

Tears once again welled up in Kayla's eyes she looked deeply into Jims eyes and reached out and hugged him tightly and cried into his shirt, "at least you had your mom" thought Kayla as she gripped on to him. Jim looked at her and guided her face up to his and stroked her cheek with his finger and said "we'll have to get that looked at"

Kayla smiled and together they walked back to the ship arm in arm.


	5. Chapter 5 Treasure Planet

**Many thanks to aqualizzard and to lazy to log in, for commenting on my last chapter!**

**I have good thoughts for this chapter, Kayla gets some action. Please review tell me what you think!**

Kayla stood in her favorite hidey-hole, she had been by her-self lately but what did it matter? after all, she was no sissy, she was courageous, athletic, brave… a warrior…Kayla had finished her morning duties and was ready for the usual breakfast; porridge and purp juice, today for some strange reason the deck was empty,

"Perhaps, thought Kayla they are all getting a cup of coffee" she walked to the door frame that led down into the kitchen and beds, as she walked she stumbled, Kayla looked down, there was a strange knife, she looked at it, it was a dagger.

"Cool guys, leaving a dagger on the ground for someone to trip on... classy" she shouted over her shoulder as she made her way to the kitchen.

There were hushed voices whispering urgently in the kitchen, Kayla listened from the doorframe they were talking about… about pirates, Kayla listened from out of the doors view. They were discussing a, a takeover… they were planning on taking over the ship! They, they were….

"Pirates" Kayla gasped just then they began climbing the steps out Kayla held the dagger in her palm it cut her fingers slightly, one by one they unloaded from the kitchen.

"Where's Jim" Kayla thought urgently, I must find him…Kayla heard more voices in the kitchen it was silver, Silver was… talking to Jim… Kayla turned the corner she looked down the stairway he had his bionic hand behind his back he was changing it to a… a gun!

Kayla thought back to a time when she was about 6 or 7 when her father started to teach herself defense. If there was one thing that Kayla's dad was good at it was defense and weapon using, Kayla had had the scars to prove it... he had practiced punching and slapping on her, she fought back to… he liked it when Kayla was bold and fought back, he taught her to shoot a gun and bow, hide, knife throw, punch, kick, and slap better than anyone in the galaxy. One thing Kayla never shared was the fact that she was good at self-defense. In fact better than most people are after years of training.

Jim was noticing it to, Silver had finished talking he was moving the gun up and up Jim was helpless what must she do…

"WHAT THE H*** DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING, POINTING THAT GUN AT JIM?!" shouted Kayla

Silver turned around, the gun pointed at Kayla.

Instinct told Kayla to act, and so she did she grabbed the sharp dagger out of her belt loop and threw it with the most amount of force her arm could muster, Jim flinched, Just as planned the knife cut into Silvers leg (the bionic one) steam began spewing everywhere..

"RUN"! Kayla screamed, Jim ran and as he did so he received the dagger from Silvers leg and gave it back to Kayla, running Jim grasped Kaya's arm and they ran, Jim was running in front of Kayla, his speed beat hers, he pulled Kayla but he was to fast he then ran and scooped her up and ran into the captain's quarters.

"What?! Captain Amelia shouted "pirates on my ship, I'll see that they are all hanged"

Jim had just finished telling her what had happened, Captain Amelia turned to the safe and pulled out guns and the map, she then handed them to everybody along with extra ammo, all except for Kayla,

"Why can't I have some" Kayla blurted "it's not like I'm gunna kill myself or something, it could save me?! Besides I already know how to shoot!"

"Miss Carson, you are too young to have a gun, we are not trying to mess you up, though I suppose being on this ship has already rattled your brain… Oh never mind, common were heading towards the spare ships."

They raced toward the ships the crews of pirates were taking over, captain Amelia was the first on to leap in the boat followed by , Jim and Kayla Who held the map safely in her hands. They steered the boat away from the ship, the pirates ragging they flew away as fast as they could but not fast enough. A cannon from the main ship sped through the air and bashed the boat everybody was safe, everybody was safe except for Kayla…

Kayla was falling through the air rapidly. She had tried to scream she was falling and falling she had always been told not to scream by her father. He had always told her no matter what he or someone else was doing to her… she thought that her father only wanted her to be brave…

As she fell a planet came into view, they hadn't seen a planet in weeks perhaps… was this treasure planets?! Two rings around it…She was falling into its atmosphere she could hear distant shouts, but couldn't figure the words out… Kayla suddenly was falling faster and faster, she was falling through trees, they scraped and punched her, she couldn't breath… Trees were appearing they scrapped scraped Kayla as she fell, one after the other. Finally she reached the ground with a very loud thump Kayla had had the wind knocked out of her she couldn't breath she moaned and lied on the ground her hair tie was lost, her shirt was ripped and her arms legs and face were badly cut. She laid there realizing her face was bleeding on her forehead… as she recovered on the ground she ripped her shirt bottom to wrap the worst of the wounds. A buzzing noise entered Kayla's ear, she looked up a boat was coming, but it wasn't Jim it was the pirates…

Kayla sprang up and began to run she grasped her cut stomach and ran so very fast, in the distance someone shouted

"Who's there"?

Kayla ignored the pirate's shouts and ran and ran and ran she thought perhaps her heart might burst, she knew they were running after her she gripped the map and put it in her pocket. Once again her shoe was untied and she tripped… she panted hard, just then she felt a hand grab her it did not let go. To her worst nightmare it was one of the pirates she searched the poor 13 year old girl over and over his eyes lingered on her ripped shirt and he tried with his free hand. Kayla tried everything she could to free the alien but no… he pulled her back to the rest of the crew.

"Look, what I found" he shouted "the cabin girl"

"LET GO OF ME YOU ROTTEN OLD BUG EYED B****" Kayla shouted, she figured by using curse words they would find her Brave.

"He put his face an inch away from her and said "watch ye language or I'll shoot ya"

"Ha" Kayla shouted "you wouldn't dare"

Silver had had enough "tie 'er up Scroop" he shouted "they won't leave her behind"

Kayla thought for the first time that bravery was different in all cases… Kayla then took a deep breath and screamed "JIM" as loud as she could hoping that someone on this planet could help…

"Kayla" Jim shouted through the woods "KAAAYLLLAAAAA" he shouted and shouted until his voice cracked into a million pieces he blindlessly traveled through the forest thinking of what could have happened she could've fallen and broke every bone in her body…

"KAYLA… WHERE ARE YOU" Jim was looking for a place to hide and Captain Amelia, he aimlessly walked through the forest looking for signs of Kayla…

Just then as Jim sat on the ground a tear running down his cheek did he hear the sound of a petrified little girl screaming for help… realizing that it was Kayla he sprinted full force in the woods coming upon Silver and the pirates

Jim triggered his gun and pointed at Silver and said "Drop her!"

Silver had his hand on Kayla's hair holding her back, in his other hand was turned into a knife he pressed the precious blade into Kayla's throat ever so slightly. "Eh Jimbo" he said smiling "Her for the map!"

"What" thought Kayla "he dint know I had the map?!"


	6. Chapter 6, the true bravery

**Many thanks to Xiaolin shadow fan 12345, blushingpixie, and dream lighting for supporting me. And many thanks to my readers who have followed Kayla from her first encounter with Jim. There will be ONE (I think, "May change") more chapter. Stay tuned Please comment. PLEASE!**

The knife pressed deeper into Kayla's throat, a trickle of blood dripped down Kayla's neck. There was no longer pain, Kaya refused to feel pain for she must be brave. Jim repeated what he had said

"drop her" the gun still pointed at Silver,

"Now, Jimbo we made a deal, her for the map!"

"There are two problems for what you said one I DON'T HAVE THE MAP, and two we NEVER MADE A DEAL"

Kayla could feel Silver's anger by the way the knife cut her flesh. Kayla inched her fingers into her pocket were she pulled out the map and her dagger. She pricked Silver with the dagger causing him to yelp she found her chance and ran to Jim, she stood right next to him not daring to move she found his palm with her hand and placed the map in his fingers. His sweaty hand grasped it, he placed his hand on Kayla's shoulder and tried to guide her to escape but Silver was to quick he snatched the map away and began turning it in his hand

"How in the" he began

He eyed Jim and said "open it"

Jim grasped the map and began turning the map. All of a sudden a green light appeared out of it.

"We should follow that" Jim said, Silver looked around and growled

"Well, ye heard 'em, follow that light"

After many miles of walking across the planet's surface they reached a small clearing that was also a cliff, the green light suddenly ended

"what the" silver muttered "where's the treasure eh!'

"I don't know" Jim said, shouted

"We never shouldah listened to him" he then shoved Kayla face first into the dirt

"Hey!" shouted Jim as he reached down to help Kayla, but Kayla dint need help she looked down on the ground there was a sphere shaped dent in the ground.

"Quick Jim" Kayla said "hand me the map"

Jim gave Kayla the map, Kayla placed the map in the hole suddenly the whole ground lit up the background arguments immediately stopped

"LOOK!" shouted Kayla, a big door suddenly appeared showing asteroids and comments on the other side, there was also a globe showing every planet in the galaxy.

"Quite impressive Kayla, But Where's ye treasure?" Silver shouted

"My stories say that the treasure is at the center of the mechanism" Jim said "but how exactly do we find the center of the mechanism" he mumbled

"There!" Kayla shouted she pressed one of the planets "that's how we'll get to it! Press on where you want to go and it takes you!"

"Ingenious" said Jim

He started pressing the planets one by one. Finally he found Treasure Planet he pressed it and the door was- was treasure! Buckets and pounds of it! A loot of a thousand planets!

Jim walked to the door

"Oh no you don't" Silver said instead he grabbed Kayla by the shirt and shoved her through the door making sure that it was safe.

"HEY" Kayla shouted the door was coming closer and closer suddenly she flew through landing on the other side. In front of her was GOLD lots and lots of gold she ran to the nearest pile and began shoving the gold handful by handful into her pockets, oh the beauty. Kayla soon ran out of room in her oversized pockets she then filled both of hers socks and tied them to her belt. She filled her shoes and then Kayla tucked her cargo pants legs into her shoes and placed gold in her pants. One thing was for sure Kayla wasn't going to let the last four months go to waste, she was going to be rich… rich… money for Kayla… and maybe her father…. Everything was different now…Would it always be… Just then Jim appeared

"Come on Kayla, Were getting out of here" he spoke as he pointed at a ship full of gold across the room.

Kayla followed obeying him, she placed rings on her fingers, gold hoops on her wrist as she walked and beads around her neck.

"I think I can hotwire these" he said as they approached the ship

He got on the small ships engine and grasped two wires and clipped them touching them together making sparks, suddenly one of the crew members gathering gold shouted

"BOOBY TRAPS"!

Kayla looked up then bent down and tugged on Jims shirt the room around them was being split in half.

"Come on!" Kayla pleaded

Jim said in a rush "go" "if I'm not on the ship in five minutes leave without me"

"No, I'm staying with you Jim" Kayla shouted

Jim got up and placed his hand on Kayla's shoulder

"You got to trust me" he whispered his calm eyes hypnotizing Kayla "you've got to, run back to the ship, the planet is under full destruction tell captain to get us the heck out of here I'll be there ASAP I promises"

Kayla bit her bottom lip

"But what if-" she said

"No what-ifs Kayla, you have to do as I say, Trust me"

They stared into each other's eyes Kayla reached out to embrace him

Jim smiled and said "once were back on the ship well have to fix you up"

Kayla smiled and said "ok Jim, I trust you"

With a turn of the heels Kayla was off avoiding traps and danger heading for the door.

Kayla was running she saw the ship, on the ship was Captain Amelia and ! Kayla ran up the steps onboard, the crew was all tied up,

"Captain" Kayla gasped "Jim said to get out of here in five minutes with or without him; he said that the planet was going to explode!"

"Kayla, are you sure, we can only wait so long" Captain Amelia shouted as she rushed to the front of the ship.

After three minutes Kayla became worried she looked back through the door, on the other side Jim was about to fall down the crack in the floor that led to boiling hot lava, above him was Silver…

"JIM" shouted Kayla as she sprinted to the crack "get away" Kayla threatened as she pulled the dagger out of the band of her pants. Silver did. Kayla reached down the crack and Shouted

"Give me your hand"

Jim did but put it back and said "you're not strong enough I'll pull you down with me!"

Suddenly the wall shook and Jim let go, Kayla grasped his hand as he fell it was sweaty, he was heavy Kayla pulled Jim up and on to the platform.

He was panting, he shut his eyes tight and kissed Kayla on the head like a brother to a sister

"Thank you" he said those eyes sparkling, "Let's get back to the ship!"

Jim and Kayla were back on the ship. Jim guided out of the planet

"We don't have enough time" Kayla shouted "we'll be blown to pieces before we escape"

Jim thought "We have to head back to the portal!"

"What" captain Amelia shouted "Are you Crazy"

"Look there's a door back there, it's our way out!" Jim shouted

"But Jim, the door opens to a destroying mechanism" yelled

"Well" Jim grunted as he tied an engine to a stray piece of metal "we have to open it to a different door"

Silver who was also on the ship shouted "Listen to the lad he's right"

Jim propped up the engine he had been working on "It's a solar surfer, I'll use this to change the door, whatever happens keep heading for the door "he said

The ship began to turn around, Kayla helped Jim lift the solar surfer to the rail Kayla buckled His shoes to the board

"On three" Kayla yelled

"One, tw-

"Three" Jim interrupted he pushed off the deck and started the engine he jumped in mid-air flew through the air dodging falling comments and as he flew Jim felt back at home the wind whipping his face. The door was coming closer. Jim hurled past the obstacles the ship was heading to the door. The ship was also heading towards the door the planet was about to explode, it was a race for time…

Jim was the first to reach to the map he touched the first planet that caught his eye Montresser Space port he then proceeded to go through the door while the ship was, meanwhile the on the other side of the door Treasure Planet was exploding! Everything went black, had it worked? Suddenly color and life flushed the scene. There it was… Montresser Space port. Home sweet home.

Jim had done it he had saved everyone on the ship began cheering

"What'd I say? I knew ye had greatness in ya" Silver said patting Jim on the back.

Morph Silvers pet cheered and transformed himself into fireworks. Kayla ran up to Jim and hugged him and said

"You did it and managed to save us all!"

Jim smiled and patted Kayla on the back "there it is Kayla tomorrow morning were off this ship"

"Oh no" thought Kayla she wasn't ready she had had plans to make and things to do she aboard a ship back to her home planet and well… go home. One thing was for shore Kayla would shirr miss her father…

Maybe the letters that she addressed to home had reached him somehow… "What am I saying" though Kayla… everything will turn out ok… it always does…

The next morning came quicker than police men when you least wanted them. Kayla woke up bright and early and stowed a few purps in her sack. The ship began to go in towards the dock by now everyone was aboard the ship deck. Kayla did not say goodbye to Jim, it'd be to painful. She reached her hands in to her pockets and looked down the ship was coming to a stop. Kayla knew what that meant the men in the very from lowered a plank which led the crewed to the dock, there were many screams of joy from the crowd and the sip began shouting names Kayla walked done the plank into the ground. She did not expect it but tears flooded her eyes Kayla ran through the crowd… she must not think of Jim or how quickly the voyage had ended. Suddenly voice eclipsed all others it called

"KAYLA"

Kayla kept walking she walked even faster now through the endless crowd. Someone grabbed her arm, she knew by the touch who it was.

Kayla looked around

"Hey, where are you going" Jim asked

Kayla thought that Jim was smart…but why was he asking where she was going?

"Home" replied Kayla "I am… I am prepared for the worst, but hope for the best."

"No Kayla," Jim said "the voyage is over you and I both know that you can't survive on your own, you're just a kid"

A tear slid down Kayla's cheek she then said "well then, were else do I have to go"

"well with me of course" Jim said "where else"

Jim took Kayla by the hand and said "I know you'll like it"

"I can't do that Jim"

"I'm not asking you Kayla" Jim laughed "you think you have a choice"

Kayla looked into Jims eyes those darn, darn eyes… she gave in and nodded together they walked; Jim walked up to a skinny brunet woman and touched her shoulder the way he did to Kayla. She turned around to see Jim, she jumped up and hugged Jim and kissed him on the cheeks

"Mom" Jim mumbled

"Mom" thought Kayla smiling

The woman looked at Kayla

"This is Kayla mom, she was the cabin girl onboard" Jim stated

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Hawkins" Kayla said and shook her hand

"Mom" Jim said "can Kayla live with us now, her father and mother are gone, and she doesn't have anybody"

Mrs. Hawkins was so glad to see Jim that she did not eject

"Ok" she laughed "I could use a little help in the kitchen"

Kayla laughed and smiled. Kayla already took a shining to her. Misses Hawkins right away began asking questions about their voyage, asking and commenting on how skinny Kayla was and how warn out her clothes were.

Kayla sighed she had been right everything was going to be alright, Kayla thought of her father "Lord" prayed Kayla, she thought of everything there was to pray for but instead she smiled to herself and said "Thank you." for all the suffering and hard times had come to an end she thought of something that her mother had once said "It is during our darkest moments that we must focus to see the light", and she had focusses on the light She had changed her mind and had choose a different future from the one chosen for her. All was well. (Dear reader Kayla still has all of the gold she collected; it comes up in the next chapter)


	7. Chapter 7: A new beginning

**A lot of thanks are in need for my last chapter. One big, giant humungo thanks to Xiaolin Showdown Fan12345, Hannah Q, and Kaykay curs, for supporting and helping Kayla come to life. I truly meant for this to be the last chapter but it's not. I recently finished reading Moon Over Manifest by Clare Vanderpool. And it has inspired me to change the ending. Moon over manifest is a very good book. New chapter coming soon. PLEASE REVIWE :D!**

Four Months Later…

It was a cold winter. That was for sure. To Kayla's great relief she was not spending it outdoors. Today was a special day though, not one of work but one of pleasure; Jim and his roommate Sam were coming home for a week.

"Home" thought Kayla, such a blessed word full of hope and memory… Kayla sat at the counter helping Mrs. Hawkins cook. Kayla was not a good cook, not at all. Nobody taught Kayla to cook at school,( as if she'd listen anyway…) Kayla sat at the back of the classroom and daydreamed out the window. On the days she was there; the teachers thought that since Jim and Kayla share the same house that Kayla was a trouble maker to. But the truth was, Kayla was a trouble maker, she did not like people telling her what to do and she never would, She'd much rather be in the shed working on her solar surfer that Jim taught her to make, in fact that's what she usually always did, she tried to go to school every day but she felt like she wasn't smart enough and did poorly. Mrs. Hawkins often said

"How do you expect to make through life without an education?"

"Easy", thought Kayla "easy, easy, easy."

Kayla stirred the soup wile Mrs. Hawkins went to wash her hands as she did so she looked out the window

"Jim" She gasped causing Kayla to abandon the soup. Kayla ran for the door grasping the door knob before Mrs. Hawkins said

"Not without a coat on, young lady"

Kayla ran up all seventeen steps down the hall and up her ladder into her attic bed-room as she did so she bumped into the bookshelf causing the three books she had to fall Alice in wonderland, Walk two moons and her favorite Treasure Island she quickly grasped them and shoved them back on the shelf Kayla proceeded to the closet she looked for her coat. It was Jims coat when he was smaller Mrs. Hawkins had found them in a box and had given them to Kayla. Her other clothes were ones that Mrs. Hawkins had made for her. Kayla pushed her overalls aside and grabbed her coat she than bolted out of the room, down the ladder, down the hall, down the stairs through the kitchen and out the door

"Jim" Kayla shouted she ran to the dock as fast as she could she slipped on the stairs as she went. Her hair blowing behind her as she went like a lion's mane in the wind. Kayla ran into Jims arms and hugged him, he hugged her back and jostled her hair.

"Whoa, you've gotten stronger" he said

Kayla let go, she had nearly knocked them both off the pier

She panted buttoning up her jacket.

"I've missed you" Kayla spoke "you gotta see the solar surfer I made, it rides crazy fast"

"That sounds like fun" Jim said "what do you think Sam? Wanna shred some uhhhh… air?"

Sam smirked his devilish smirk and said "Jim told me I'd need to take my solar surfer, good thing I did"

Together they walked into the house.

Jim sat down to dinner later that evening. Sam sat on the other side of the table, and Captain Amelia had come for the occasion. They ate chicken vegetable soup, Jim's favorite. Next door to the house was the newly built benbow. Kayla had brought back pounds and pounds of gold in her pockets, shoes, pants, socks, and other places she had managed to cram gold. The new Benbow fit twice as many people and was twice as nice. Kayla had saved the Benbow with gold to spare. She was a daughter in Mrs. Hawkins eyes. Luckily next door to the Benbow the Hawkins house had been spared months ago in the terrible fire that had started it all. After diner they had dessert. It was also Jims favorite; chocolate chess pie. They discussed late in the night Kayla barley talking except a mere nod and chuckle every few minutes. The next day Jim, Sam and Kayla were to go solar surfing. Kayla couldn't wait. The party continued well into the night Mrs. Hawkins sent Kayla to bed. Kayla did not go to bed though. She waited till Mrs. Hawkins left. Somehow, despite Jim being back Kayla felt sad and lonely. She knew her time at the Hawkins wasn't going to be forever. Kayla sat in her bed and hung her legs over the side she tiptoed to the corner of the room and pulled the picture from under the floor boards in the picture was a happy woman in a beautiful dress, her belly popped out, for a baby had been inside of it, the baby that never woken up, it had started everything. Next to her was a tall man he was sipping a drink and next to them all was a little girl with blond hair and a striped dress, she was smiling and held mother's hand and tugging on it. Kayla walked to the window and pushed it open she crept on to the roof the celebration downstairs lively. She looked at the distance the world was so big. A cold winter breeze lifted her hair and tossed it about

"Where are you going" Kayla asked the wind absentmindedly feeling sad that it was leaving without her

"Does it matter" the wind replied, as it flew away.

The photograph was old; it was from a time when her family was one, a time that seemed forever ago, a memory inside a memory. A dream. She smiled at the photo. Her pajamas keeping her warm she grasped her wrist feeling pain. Her whole body was bruised. Her arm her lags she stomach, her back Kayla could take a punch. The party downstairs died down. Suddenly there was a voice whispering her name

"Psssttt, Kayla," Jim whispered as he walked into Kayla's bedroom and looked around "where was she" he then saw the opened window and crept out side

"What are you during out here" Jim hissed

"I just… came out here to…" Kayla rambled

Jim held Kayla's hand and looked at it "you have long fingers" he remarked

As he lifted her arm her sleeve slipped down revealing her bruises. Jim looked at them and raised his eyebrows

"What happened?" He asked firmly, he pushed up her other arm and noticed the bruises. He looked at her stomach and pressed on her legs the way she flinched he knew that they were bruised.

Jim looked into Kayla's eyes he could tell this wasn't her life style. He could tell that she was struggling.

"A girl at school doesn't much care for me." Kayla whispered "but she also has a good set of bruises of her own." Said Kayla

"A girl at school gave you these?"

"Yes but-"

"And no one has noticed these?"

"No"

Kayla sat up and put her head on her knees and felt her eyes burn red-hot with tears. Jim put a comforting arm around Kayla. Kayla sniffed and looked up "you know Jim" Kayla sniffed again "I think I'm going to get another boating job this summer.

"No, Kayla" Jim spoke "you can't, your.. You're just a kid."

"you are two" Kayla said

"My daddy once said to me that the wind and stars will guide us, and when they are foggy so are we." Kayla said. "And my stars are foggy Jim, and I can't see them no more."

Kayla whipped her eyes and said "my father is a good man."

Kayla missed her father terribly she knew that even though he left her that he loved her.

Jim thought for a second and said "I suppose"

At that point Kayla stood up and helped up Jim. Jim looked down upon Kayla and hugged her. Kayla could smell his after shave. Together they walked back into the house after Jim left. Kayla lied back in the bed a plan processing in her mind…

Kayla shut the window and grabbed her bag she began to pack everything shed owned when she had packed all of the possessions she owned she went over and made the bed. She then grabbed a sheet of notebook paper and wrote a letter

Dear…. Kayla wrote Unknowing what to write… Mrs. Hawkins and Jim

I thank you…. For all of what you have done….. But it is my time to go…I leave to you all of my leftover gold (accept a few pieces I've stored in my pocket) Ummm…. Don't worry. I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me. I thank you for changing my life so amazingly. I won't ever forget you

Love Kayla

Kayla put the note on the bed and pulled out her map she saw a planet on it that she had not yet been two she put on her stripped shirt and cargo pants and long since worn out converse shoes. She put on her coat and went out the window taking one last glimpse at the Hawkins she jumped down the side of the house and went to the shed and pulled out her solar surfer. Jim and Sam were too busy to notice her. She started up the solar surfer and got a running start each step better than the last. It was the most natural feeling in the world. It was time. Kayla jumped on the solar surfer and went flying into the wind, gaining speed and height every second. Kayla realized what she was doing as she flew. It was her time to go though. She shut her eyes as the crisp wind whipped her face. It felt like knives slicing her skin. Off she went into the night air with no thoughts except her father. For she would find him or she'd die trying.

**I originally wrote this chapter as a happy everything turned out perfectly chapter. But I changed it, Because Kayla can't just forget about her father because she loves him. New chapter coming soon. PLEASE REVIWE! :D**


	8. Chapter 8 Life

**No comments for last chapter: C so I'll just have to thank everyone who read it. I wrote this chapter a little differently. Please read and review happy April fool's day/Easter/spring/spring break! PLEASE REVIWE: D**

The next morning Jim woke early and had a cup of coffee, it was a good morning the sky outside gray with the lack of sunlight. Jim put on his jeans and his jacket and went outside for a walk. He sat on the edge of the pier sipping his coffee when he noticed that the shed door was open. "That's odd" Jim stated as he walked towards it. As he looked in he noticed that Kayla's solar surfer was missing. He looked back up at the house and saw that her window was still opened. Jim walked back into the kitchen placing his coffee mug on the table. Mrs. Hawkins was up now

"Good morning, Jim" She spoke as she tied her robe shut. She let out a yawn and said "I'm surprised Kayla isn't up yet."

"What do you mean" Jim said

"Well, she's always outside on the dock looking at the horizon. She likes watching the sun rise."

Jim was worried now "I'm going upstairs" he said to his mom and he crept the stairs he reached the later at the end of the hall hidden to all who wernt looking. Jim glanced up the latter

"Kayla" he hissed as he glanced up the stairs. There was no response. Jim then climbed the later and stuck his head in the room. It was clean. Very clean. Jim walked in it but where was Kayla? On the bed was a note, Jim picked it up an read it with trembling hands, each word more powerful than the last

"Kayla" he whispered "your gone"!

Kayla was in no man's land she was about a day or two from the planet and she already was tired. She had received many stares as she drove over Montresser space port. Kayla rode on she would stop at the next planet that she saw and would grab a bite to eat. Kayla rode on her handmade solar surfer which grunted and clicked every few minutes. "Dear God" prayed Kayla "Help me find my daddy." Kayla thought about all of the things he had said before he unexpectedly left, He had talked about this planet one for a while. Kayla had been foolish to think that he was on any other planet. He had to be on this one, he just had to.

Kayla's father walked the street sad and depressed, in his hand was a handkerchief that Kayla had sown his name in. He walked the street to his "home" which was just a wooden crate. He had made many mistakes in his life many of which he would never forgive himself for. He had had a job now where he worked very hard for low sums of money. He had quit drinking too, all for his beloved daughter who he missed very much. After a while of not being with her though he often questioned whether she was just an illusion or not.

Jim dashed out of the house; he pulled on his coat and ran to the shed to grab his solar surfer. He kicked it on and ran he had found a map that Kayla had drawn in her school books that Kayla had laid on her dresser it had one planet in particular circled one of which he had never been to. He rode through the air. Much faster than Kayla had for her solar surfer was cheap and slow he darted through the air leaving a whirl of color behind him. "KAYLA" he called in to the night air knowing that there would be no response. "KAYYYYYYYYLLLAAAAA" he repeated his vocal cords stretching and cracking over the word. He feared that this time Kayla was gone forever. His heart beat inside his chest like a caged tiger. He would go to the farthest ends of the galaxy to find Kayla, and at this point it looked like he may have two.

The last four months had been the best Kayla had had in a long time. But life was not a fairy tale. Kayla knew that if she had stayed at the Hawkins any longer she would've never forgiven herself, all it took for Kayla to realize this was herself saying "my father is a good man" Kayla knew at that point she had to find her daddy and if it wasn't for Jim she wouldn't of never realized it. Kayla glimpsed at her map luckily this was a close planet and she should arrive there the next morning but it was getting late now ad Kayla would take shelter for the night at the next planet. It was coming up. Kayla yawned and rubbed her eyes, she was tired but she must keep going.

Jim was almost caught up to Kayla for his solar surfer was twice as fast as hers. He road on. He should've realized that she was going to try something like this, she was a runner. Kayla was strange last night and Jim felt as though he should've realized something… anything…..

A planet came into view and Kayla began lowering herself to the ground. The child was so exhausted that as soon as she reached the earth she collapsed upon the ground. It was raining on the planet and Kayla dragged the solar surfer under the trees to protect it from the rain. She fell asleep almost instantly wrapping herself in a blanket that was inside her ruck sack and laid her head on her bag. "Home sweet home" Kayla said aloud.

The morning came earlier than Kayla expected she had had only four hours of rest and off she was again, she expected that she'd reach the planet in about two hours. Then the hard part would happen she'd have to find her daddy, if he even loved her anymore…

Jim hadn't rested all night he had been riding for about a day strait now (except a few minor bathroom breaks). His hands were chap and his face was wind burnt. He was almost there though, about two or three more hours until he'd reached the planet. Hopefully.

After many more hours of riding the planet came into view. "THERE IT IS" Kayla shouted her voice echoing in the empty air. She sped up her solar surfer until she was about a mile above the planet's surface. She started flying around the planet looking at its citizens. After many more hours of looking Kayla was about to take a rest when she saw a frail man wearing a plaid shirt and a pair of overly baggy pants tied at the top. Kayla suddenly heard someone calling her it was Jim he was behind her. She did not stop to wait for him, instead she went to the ground and turned around, she seemed shocked at the sight of him she turned and ran towards the man. When she was about 100 yards away from him Kayla stopped

"DADDY" she yelled

The man knew not to look for he had had a daughter once what seemed to be ages ago and she was probably all grown up now. For the days felt like years to the man. But the man turned around any ways he looked at the girl. Was it his girl? It couldn't be.

"DADDY" the girl repeated this time the man knew it was his daughter, the one he hadn't seen in over a year, the girl began walking towards him her heart pounded inside her chest faster and faster the girl began to run faster and faster each step expanding into a mile. Right when she reached the man she stopped and looked at him this time the man walked the remaining few yards and hugged his daughter tears streaming down his face

"Oh, Daddy" Kayla whispered in hardly a voice at all "I've missed you"

The man couldn't believe what was happening. "I-I" he began lost in words, all that came out was the perfect words at the perfect time "I'm sorry" he spoke.

Jim glanced at Kayla awed. She had done it. She had flown over 300 miles in the past day and landed on a planet to find her father she had put two it and done it and Jim had followed her. He realized now that it was too late for him. He loved Kayla, honestly and it nearly killed Jim for him to tell himself that Kayla was gone with another life. His cabin girl, his sister the one he had constantly thought about over the past months while he was at school planning his home coming… she was now gone. He turned around and began starting up his solar surfer. Then as he kicked it on he heard the pitter patter of feet behind him "Jim" Kayla shouted "where do you think you're going" she said to Jim. She walked up to Jim and grasped his hand and began pulling him to her father, he walked fast and smooth Kayla leading the way. "Daddy" Kayla said "This is Jim, his mom and him have been keeping me for the last months, he has saved me" Kayla said "he has saved me from starving this winter, and keeping me warm and clothed, when I was all alone I was saved"

"It was nothing" Jim began

"You must be James boy" He said

"You knew my dad?" Jim supported

"Knew him? I lived with him as a boy, we even went to school together!"

Jim was shocked Kayla's and Jim's fathers had been friends!

"I am an old man" Kayla's father began "I have made many sins; I have left you helpless my daughter to fend for yourself. I have drunk my mind away, and have let my wife and other child leave us." He ended "But I can never thank you enough for what you have done"

There was along silence then broken by Jim

"Do you have a place to stay?" Jim asked

Kayla's father thought of the wooden crate and said "I'm looking in to it"

Jim smiled despite the fact that he felt anger with this man for abandoning Kayla "There's a spare bed room upstairs at my house, and I know that Help wanted signs are all over town beck home, you could earn some money and then buy a house."

Kayla's father thought about it, he could quit his current job and get a better one on Montresser.

Kayla reached out and grabbed Jim's hand "that sounds great" she said with a smile," I guess me and Jim were destine to be family"

Jim and Kayla mounted the solar surfer wile Kayla's father mounted the other; together they kicked off the ground and started heading home. Jim let Kayla be in front of him. She held on to the bar and Jim put his arms on top of hers and on her hands on the bar guiding her and ensuring that she would not fall. He would not let her fall, not today, not ever. At least not without a fight.

**Did you like it? I wrote it differently but I hope you like it! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIWE! **


	9. 9: Daddy you said you'd always be there

**I know; another chapter! But I couldn't stop and let Kayla die down now could I? Think as you read this one thing "A SEQUIL?"**

**Thank you MIMZY94 for following MEEEEE! I love YOU! SEVEN MORE DAYS OF SCHOOL AHHHHH!**

Kayla smiled as she looked at her 14 dripping candles on her cake she licked her lips as she looked at it. She had been living back with her father for the last two months and couldn't be happier. The candles stood straight on the homemade cake Mrs. Hawkins had whipped together. Kayla's happiness began to fade as the clock on the wall ticked. I looked at Jim as he tossed a present at me.

"Don't worry" Jim said "He is just probably late from work."

Kayla smiled and unraveled the ribbon and ripped the wrapping paper off the box. Kayla opened the old shoe box and pulled out a compass and a pocket knife.

"I know it's not mu-"Jim began but Kayla was awed by its beauty and ran over and hugged Jim.

"Thank you" Kayla began as she squeezed the trinkets tightly in her palm. "I love it" She stepped back from Jim and sat down.

"Let the compass always point you in the right direction, and the knife help you fight off danger" Jim said "it never much worked for me"

Kayla tucked the trinkets into her overall pocket and glanced nervously at the clock. Jim noticed Kayla's worry and said "I'll go make sure he's okay" she nodded and admired the compasses fine arrow.

After Jim left Kayla curled up on the couch with Mrs. Hawkins and let her braid her hair.

"Happy Birthday baby" she whispered and glanced up at the clock that read six. In the distance there was a range of an ambulances siren. Kayla stood up and rushed to the window. It was driving towards her house. Kayla ran to the door and ran outside. But Mrs. Hawkins grabbed her hand.

"You mustn't leave Kayla, it could be anything!" She said

Kayla tugged free of the firm grip and ran towards her house. She ran and sprinted towards her home. Jim was standing on the outside talking to a group of cops. She ran to him.

"Jim, what happened?" She shouted

He looked at her and moved his mouth several times as tho thinking of what to say but was stuck. Kayla sighed in anger and of her own sacredness. Just then she looked around and say a man carrying an gurney pushing a man on it. The man had a cloth over his face and his hand was blue Kayla glanced at the man and screeched

"DADDY… oh...WHAT… WHAT HAPPENED"

There was no response "DADDY" she screamed tears balling up in her eyes. She ran to his side and pushed the man away and began to pull the cloth away from his face but something grabbed her. She began to fight it and push it away but her strength was wasted she then suddenly realized that she was….was alone… Her father was…was… NO HE WASENT DEAD HE WOULD NEVER LEAVE HER!" Kayla fell to the ground and let out a long mourning full cry that somehow managed to slip out of her mouth. The poor child wept and wept. Jim looked down and said

"Come on" he whipped a tear from his eyes he was sad of the man's death but Kayla…. Kayla was crushed. He bent down and scooped up the scrawny fourteen year old and pulled her on her feet. He tried to calm her. "sssshhhhh….shhhhh" He said as she cried into his shoulder "it's alright" Mrs. Hawkins appeared in a flush "what happened?" she asked. Jim left Kayla for a moment and whispered urgently to his mother

"her father he… he's dead" the doctor said he thinks he may of overdosed" Mrs. Hawkins placed her hand on her mouth and went to Kayla and guided her home. Once they reached home Mrs. Hawkins guided Kayla to her bed and put her to sleep. Jim came up and kissed Kayla on the forehead.

"Happy Birthday" he mumbled and sat on Kayla's bed. He pulled the compass and the pocketknife out of her pocket and placed them on the dresser the compass pointed at Kayla then spun around and pointed at Jim. Jim said

"Do you know what is happening?"

Kayla sniffed and whipped her eyes "My father he's….he's sick"

"No" Jim stated "your father he…he's dead"

"NO" Kayla said firmly….. _he can't be_

Kayla couldn't bear to hear the words she sat up and ran towards the window and climbed on the roof. She looked up at the sky and shouted  
"You said you'd always be there for me!"

Kayla grabbed a rock and threw it as hard as she could. She gripped her hair and paced the roof her eyes swollen and nose sniffling she panted her breath resulting in small puffs. She feel to the ground and stared into the distance Jim walked and pulled Kayla by the arm into the bed and tossed the blanket on to Kayla. He locked the window and tucked the key into his pocket .

"Good night" He whispered "everything will be alright."

-/II/-

The next morning Kayla dint cry at all, in fact she dint cry for the whole day, for she promised that she wouldn't. She lied in bed staring at the sun rise until she heard the phone ring she crept down the stairs and watched Jim answer the phone.

"Hello" Jim spoke "Yes sir that was me last night", there was a pause before Jim added

"My dad?! No, he's Kayla's father, but he knew my dad" another pause.

"You want Kayla to do what?" there was a sigh; Kayla knew it was no good news.

"She can't… No….But her father just died…. don't you understand?!" Jim shouted Kayla stood up and went and grabbed the phone

"Kayla Carson here" Kayla said to the doctor

"Are you the man's daughter"

"Yes"

"We need you to sign some papers"

"For what?"

"Many things"

"Is my father gone?"

There was a hesitant but the doctor picked up and said "Yes, he overdosed"

"On what "Kayla asked her eyes widening

"You know…. Pills"

"You mean my father meant to leave this world?!" Kayla said as she began to feel numb.

The doctor changed the subject "I expect you to be by tomorrow to sigh and discus further agreements" she hung up the phone. Leaving Kayla clutching the phone tightly in her grip. She dropped the phone suddenly and rusher over and hugged Jim tightly.

"He's really gone isn't he?" Kayla barley whispered

"Yes, I'm afraid so" Jim answered.

-/II/-

Kayla clutched a rose she was by herself at the cemetery the beautiful rose was gripped tightly in her hand causing the thorns to poke her skin. A warm breeze brushed her face. She was wrapped in a black dress to show her grieve. She traced over the letters on the grave. Silent tears dripped down her face. She said a prayer as she sat there. "Let he walkith in green pastures" Kayla began "and help the valley of death be simpler then said." Kayla was scared "what was going to happen now?" she asked the grave. She tenderly kissed the grave and the rose and placed on the freshly tilled earth. She stood up and began to walk home. The warm summer air was so inspiring she hoped for the best. Jim approached her and said

"You ok?"

Kayla sighed in pain and grieve but said nothing nodding.

"This came for you" Jim said as he pulled out a think envelope containing her future. Kayla reached out and tenderly opened the letter and read over it. It was an acceptance e letter to her application.

_Dear Miss Carson,_

_We are proud to inform you that you received the job as cabin girl on the ship. Please report to duty at 12:00 (noon) June 1st. Please have your parent/guardian sigh this permission slip. Location on following sheet._

_ See you soon,_

_ Captain John Farlow_

Kayla tucked the letter in her pocket quickly before any one could read it.

That night in the secrecy of her room she packed her duffle and rucksack. Leaving nothing behind. The bed was bare but that was ok. She left no note but a flower on the dresser. Kayla scooped up her solar surfer in which she would bring with her, climbed on the roof and started off into the night. As she drove away she glanced back it was a sad look there was a candle burning in the window seal. The open window would probably blow it out. The house would soon be out of sight. But the space port was nearing with every inch along with her future.

-/II/-

The ship left at one o'clock Kayla was cabin girl. She worked with the lookout man and chef this time. She was an expert on tying knots. Kayla watched the crowd as the ship flew away and she could've sworn that she hear Jim's voice in the crowd shouting her name. The compass pointing towards the crowd.

**How did ya like it? How would you feel about a sequel? Please review my story is (I think) told.**


End file.
